


Aigre-Doux

by CapriciousVanity



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousVanity/pseuds/CapriciousVanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PwP Request: The Count suggest that Albert tops this time. He is somewhat embarrassed by how easily unraveled he is at the boy's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aigre-Doux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadamy22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadamy22/gifts).



The Count sat up, breaking the kiss between he and the young Viscount. The room was filled with a thin smog from their earlier smoking as they sat among countless decorative pillows and cushions. He stroked the boy’s cheek and caressed his coarse hair.

“Hmm… Albert?”

“Yes, Your Excellency?”

“Why don’t we try something a little different, this time.”

Albert parted his lips with anticipation.

“Like what?”

The Count brought forward his long tresses, letting them cascade over his shoulder and down his chest.

“Pray, come round behind me.”

Albert did so, automatically resting his hands on the Count’s shoulders to bring down his loosened robe. His fingers lightly traced over the Count’s muscular back. Edmond turned to him just slightly, enough to acknowledge the boy and show him a sharp-toothed smile. He let the robe drop completely as Albert removed his own. A sheer fabric flared, draped down his shoulders and stopped just at his midriff, bright red in color. Lace decorated his hips and legs, clinging to his skin, similar to the Count’s own white lace from the waist down; matching garter, stockings, and panties.

Albert moved their robes out of the way, leaning forward to kiss between Edmond’s shoulder blades. The older man hummed contently as Albert explored his body with clumsy, youthful hands, gliding over the bumps of his muscle.Albert kissed the back of his neck, gliding hands down the Count’s lace-clad thighs.

“Mmm… Albert.”

“… Yes, Count?”

“Please, take the oil from my robe.”

“Yessir.”

“There’s no need for such formalities, _mon trognon_.”

“Mon… Trognon?”

“Oui. Mon _petit_ trognon.”

Albert pursed his lips and the Count laughed warmly.

Albert scoured the robes and found the bottle. He offered it to the Count but he instead sat on his stomach and knees.

“Isn’t it about time for you to have a turn, Albert?”

The boy stammered, flustered as he fiddled with the bottle. The Count’s clawed fingers traced over his own thigh.

“Go on, then.” He encouraged, resting his head between his arms.

Albert swallowed, finally letting the oil drip along his fingers as he tugged down the Count’s lace underwear, hand squeezing and feeling his ass. The Count hummed pleasantly as Albert’s fingers teased his hole and balls, although somewhat ungracefully. However, the Count found himself spreading apart his legs. He breathed especially slow, regulating his quiet pants. Albert pushed two fingers into him, with his free hand rubbing the cleft of the Count’s ass.

“Ah… Albert. A third, if you will. And… Stroke me, all the while.”

Albert mutely nodded, adding a third finger as he brought them back and forth. His free hand slid along the garter and round the Count’s hips, pulling his cock free from the decorative lace. He heard the faintest gasp from the man before him.

“Uhm… Count?”

“Hh… Yes, Albert?”

“Could you spread your legs a little more?”

“Mn, of course.”

The Count’s hair acted as an extra cushion against his cheek as he moved his legs apart. Albert experimentally curled his fingers. The Count’s hands clutched the pillows; his mouth agape in a silent moan. Albert was trying to work both his cock and his ass, stroking disjointedly.

“Ah, Albert,” started Edmond.

“Like… Like this, Albert.”

His own hand joined the boy’s, guiding it down to his balls, fingers teasing before he pulled Albert’s hand up the length of his shaft, squeezing the head of his cock. Albert’s timid fingers repeated the motion as he continued to curl fingers inside the Count. Edmond’s breath hitched.

Albert pushed down his own lace panties, hard cock bouncing out of the fabric. He spread oil along himself, flush from the lewd, wet sounds. He wrapped an arm around the Count, holding him up as he pressed the tip of his prick slowly into him, feeling tight warmth close around him as he sharply sucked in air. He pulled out and tried again, pushing in somewhat deeper than before. He moved himself back and forth shallowly, gradually picking up pace the deeper he could go. The Count kneaded the pillows he laid on, growling between the boy’s thrusts. Albert’s unskilled hands massaged his ass.

“Ng… Albert. Albert, just a moment.”

“Mm… Yeah?”

“Albert, spread your legs aparet, and come all the way inside. Ah, like that. Now, move your hips upward. Simple thrusting wont—Ah!”

The Viscount rolled his hips up into the Count to interrupt him, hands holding his hips in place. He continued to gyrate his hips, pulling Edmond onto his prick. A hand moved back to the Count’s thick cock, squeezing and moving over the head. The Count shivered into each thrust, claws pierced through some of the cushions. His back lit with the violet markings of Gankutsuou. Albert, beginning to sweat as sheer fabric stuck to his chest, spoke softly.

“Hm… Mm? Excellency…”

His fingers traced the odd patterns.

“These are so beautiful. Nn… What are they?”

The Count swallowed back drool, trying to find his voice.

“They’re… Hff… Part of my affliction. They emerge under-Ah! Under… Emotional circumstances.”

Albert enjoyed the octave jump in the Count’s voice, his hands sliding up the man’s chest, capturing his nipples between his middle and ring fingers. Edmond’s low moans were drawn out in every breath. He began to move against Albert’s thrusts, arm covering his mouth, hoping to muffle his pathetic mewls. He was somewhat embarrassed by how easily unraveled be became under Albert’s touch, by how terribly the boy shook him. He sat up, arms shaking. Albert stopped his motion, pulling himself out. Edmond laid on his back, glowing markings decorating his lithe body. His sultry face seemed oddly flush, even with his cool-colored skin. He bit his lip and brushed away his hair. The Viscount held apart Gankutsuou’s legs as he entered him again, fucking into him without hesitation. The boy kissed his knee as he held it over his shoulder, fingers toying with the lace absently.

“Ah..! Hhah… Albert!”

The Count tried to hold back his voice, the back of his hand covering his mouth, fangs grazing the side of his wrist before he bit himself; enough to leave a mark, but not to draw blood. Albert’s thrusts hit him at an angle that made his voice jump. The Count tried to breath regularly, failing terribly.

Gutteral sounds and sweat intermixed until Albert stilled, voice drowning out the Count’s, stomach giving a slight twitch as he came. With an unsteady hand, he grasped Gankutsuou’s cock, entranced by the dimly light patterns. The Count’s hand joined the boy’s, stroking frantically at a clumsy pace. His breath shuddered as he tried to roll hips into Albert’s touch. With his back off the ground, he came across his chest and stomach, tight curls sticking to his face. Albert made a small sound as he pulled out, come coating his softening prick.

“There are… _ahem_ , towels somewhere. Though, I find myself unable to remember where I put them.”

Albert nodded, leaving the Count to rest on his back while he looked about, moving pillows around.

“Hmm… Ah, try by that purple one.”

Albert found a few towels, once neatly folded, and brought them to the Count, letting him clean himself of come and sweat. Edmond took another towel and patted Albert’s damp hair and face, muttering, “ _Mon chouchou_.”

Albert gave him a pout.

“My, now what’s with that face? I thought you enjoyed my petnames, dearest.”

“I’m not a child.”

“Oh, but you are. Don’t give me that look, you are young and filled to the brim with rose-white boyhood – It’s a good thing, I assure you,”

Albert quietly fiddled his fingers with the Count’s until the man brought him closer.

“You looked… Glowing, Your Excellency.”

“Pardon? My markings?”

“Uhm, no, not just that. You looked… Delicious.”

“How eloquent,” he teased.

“I-I mean…! You looked like you were enjoying yourself so much—”

“I was,”

“And, I’ve never seen something like that. You’re always so careful, and so graceful, incredibly composed… It was… surreal to see you unwind like that, Count. And… I think I especially like it because I was the one behind it.”

Edmond kissed the boy’s brow.

“Mon chér, now you know how I feel about you when we share such intimate moments.”

Although Albert was still slightly flush from the heat of their afterglow, he hid his sheepish face.

“Mmreally?” he mumbled.

“Of course. How delightful you are with glistening tears of ecstasy. But don’t misinterpret me. Your smile and vivid charm enchant me all the same.”

Albert tucked himself under the Count’s arm, cheek against his breast.

“Count, you’re too good to me.”

Edmond found himself distracted by the boy countless times, forgetting his vindictive plots and poignant bitterness in times as this. Gankutsuou threatened to rear itself, but Edmond held him back; often the Count was caught between feelings of dread and delight at the thought of betraying the son of Mondego, at betraying Albert.

“Count?”

“Oui, mon chér?”

“Will you… ever tell me your name?”

“Perhaps someday. But I’m afraid by then, you may come to hate me, and instead curse my name til the death of one of us.”

The boy’s innocent face looking so sad made Gankutsuou stir. Edmond felt a small pang of guilt in his chest.

“How cruel am I to depress such a youth. I did not mean…”

“Then, I suppose you’ll never tell me your name, now, will you?”

“Pardon?”

“I could never hate you, Your Excellency. So, then you’ll never have to tell me your name.”

Edmond almost wanted to comment the boy’s attraction to sentimentality, but he remembered he too clung to sentiment. He hoped he hadn’t hurt Albert too much by his dark words.

“I’m sorry. I say such horrible things to you constantly. I’m unsure why such harsh words spill out the way they do—”

“No, please. I don’t mind. I feel that… I feel it’s a good thing, that you tell me these things. Or else, I think you keep them inside to brew, that must hurt you. So, I’m glad you can say these things. I’m glad you let them out. I must sound ridiculous, I’m sorry.”

The Count caressed the boy’s arms.

“Dearest, how cruel I am, teaching you such terrible things.”

“I like the things you teach me.”

“Only sometimes, I imagine. How many times have I hurt you with my words?”

“Never.”

“Don’t lie, now.”

Albert pushed the man down against the cushions, kissing his neck as he clung to him tight.

“Count?”

“Hm?”

“That story about Edmond Dantes… How does it end?”

“I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“Instinct, I suppose.”

“Count?”

“Yes, my dearest?”

“Could you tell me about that voyage you had to southern space? I forget which quadrant.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Trognon - My fruit, in reference to a child.  
> Mon petit trognon - My little fruit  
> Mon chouchou - My pastry  
> Mon Chér - My Dear


End file.
